


In love in love

by Sharky_Smil3



Series: Soulmate drabbles and shots [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, DB needs more of it, Dragon Ball Series, F/F, Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky_Smil3/pseuds/Sharky_Smil3
Summary: Gine is the only one who catches the look they send each other, and she looks away. It is so gentle, confused, almost scared, and she has never seen neither look like that. That was a look meant and shared for soul mates. Her brows furrow as she feels her heart squeeze. They sure are lucky.





	In love in love

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt from this list: https://imagines-fr-days.tumblr.com/post/174376953425/soulmate-au-prompts
> 
> First word tattoo: Their first words to you are tattooed on you.This is the first prompt from this list here:
> 
> The world needs more femslash. Especially DB, please enjoy and if this isn’t your cup of tea then just don’t read it. Thanks!

Planet Vegeta is not peaceful per se, but it isn’t so violent that they would slaughter each other—no matter how much they may enjoy fighting.

So whatever camaraderie has been created among the habitants, it is mainly to keep the bloodline going and to keep each other from going insane in the sheer want for battle.

Okay, maybe she’s being a tad bit biased, but that is because for the most part, battling has never been her forte. She’d rather do the house work for her comrades, and have good food ready for them. Which usually doesn’t earn her many point from female Saiyans who believe in equality and both genders fighting along side each other.

She’s done pleasing people and she finally called it quits when Bardock saved her one too many times. She still has pride, and no way in hell was she going to be the damsel in distress for longer than necessary. Besides, there are other female Saiyans who work in the butcheries and do the housework, so she isn’t completely alone in her line of work. But she is one of the few who dislikes fighting. Even her coworkers prove to be quite viscous when they get angry.

“Gine,” says Bardock by way of greeting, she turns around to see him standing at the entrance of the butchery. It seems the group is finally back from their last mission.

“Don’t be a stranger,” says Gine, and smiles as she walks to hug her friend. She knows why he acts like that, not that he’d blame him, how can one go from going out to just friends in a matter of days? Especially when both knowingly understand that their first words don’t match at all.

So far, Gine has made it work, Bardock is the one who just seems to be awkward over it. Give it to a Saiyan to know how to act normal, or be sensible over the matter.

“How was the mission?” She asks, still smiling, removing her stained gloves and placing them on the bin. The smell of raw meat is heavy and permeating on her. Bardock’s shoulder relax almost instantly, finally on ground he is comfortable with.

“Good, took us four days to take over that star. Fasha and the rest are getting some their wounds treated, nothing major though,” he reports back. Gine laughs and pats his arm. Some things never change.

“Let’s go, I got a feast waiting for you all!”

 

***

 

“Gine, you beautiful genius, this tastes amazing!” Cries out Fasha, tearing into a meaty bone. All the other Saiyans grunt in agreement.

“Please eat up, there is plenty!”

“Any news from your soul mate, Gine?” Asks Tora, looking at the petite Saiyan at the end of the table.

Shaking her head, she answers “No, not really. And it’s not like I have been out and about since I been back. I just go to work and back home.”

“Finally missing the heat of battle?” Shugesh snickers, sending Gine a knowing smile.

She feels her mouth twitch. Surprisingly, she does feel the urge to thwack Shugesh with her rice bowl. But such actions would certainly prove his point. And Gine just _knows_ that there is probably an ongoing bet between the group. And she’ll be damned if she gave Shugesh the pleasure of winning.

“No,” she shots down quickly, putting rice in her mouth, “Never have and never will. Besides, if I wasn’t here who would protect our planet when it came down to that?”

“Protect the planet!” He shouts exasperatingly absurd, “we can do that!”

“Not when we are all away. That’s why it is such a noble decision to stay behind,” speaks up Borgos, after a while of minimal speaking.

“That’s right! Let’s toast for those out in battle and for those who stay behind and protect our home!” Interjects Tora before anyone else can start a brawl.

“Cheers!” And the group explodes into rowdy laughter and loud talking, one speaking over the other.

 

“This sure is nice,” says Tora, leaning back on his hands as he looks over at Bardock, who simply nods in response.

“Come on ‘Dock, lighten up. Stop it with he sulking. It does’t suit you.”

Bardock sends his friend a dirty glare, and snaps his tail to slap the other’s arm. Tora is quick to grab a hold of it, but he doesn’t squeeze it and Bardock doesn’t bother to remove his appendage from the other’s hand. Strangely enough, he is okay with the other male touching something so sensitive.

“Wow...You actually take care of it,” remarks Tora, brushing a thumb over the black fur.

As soon as those words leave Tora’s mouth, Bardock jerks away his tail and scrambles away from him. He snaps his mouth shut when his friends start asking what is wrong with him.

He can’t believe it, it was, has been so painfully obvious. And yet it still takes him by surprise. His hand shots up to the side of his neck, where his tattoo spills down to his shoulder, the armor covers most of it but not the tip, not the blocky starts of the “W.”

As soon as Bardock’s hands stays put on his neck, Tora sits up, and faintly says, “Say it...Bardock.”

“Oh my fucking-,” trails Fasha.

“Pay up! Pay the fuck up!” And the group explodes into laughter and shouts of who owes who. They are congratulating the two Saiyans, and bringing out more moonshine to drink.

Gine is the only one who catches the look they send each other, and she looks away. It is so gentle, confused, almost scared, and she has never seen neither look like that. That was a look meant and shared for soul mates. Her brows furrow as she feels her heart squeeze. They sure are lucky.

Tora is the first one to step closer to Bardock, his tail reaching for the other Saiyan’s hand. They pull each other close, and despite the ruckus, and the strong smell of moonshine, and the whistling, they still manage to drown the others out, and just as faintly Bardock whispers back the words Tora has been waiting to hear.

 

***

 

“That’s amazing,” is all Gine says in regards to the new development. Fasha is behind her, along with Borgos, helping her clean up the after party.

“It was so fucking obvious,” retorts Fasha and yelps when Gine sends an elbow straight to her ribs when she gets within distance.

“They are happy. I am glad they are each other’s soul mates,” replies Borgos, and it is so quiet and sincere that even Fasha doesn’t reply with anything brutal, she just hums in agreement.

Gine looks back at Fasha, and feels her heart flutter. The female Saiyan is talking loudly about the next mission. Borgos nods and hums his response, just listening to the woman. Unlike Borgos, who came from a rather quiet town in Planet Vegeta, Fasha came from around the planet. Her village was one of iron strong women, matronly statues erected for the best female Saiyans of the village, and vicious fighters. Trying to articulate a response to Fasha would be like bulldozing through bedrock. Fasha made enough noise to make a party all on her own, and then at times she was the most cool headed Saiyan to ever grace the planet. At the weirdest of times at that. Gine giggles slightly, her heart thumping.

“I hope,” and a pause. Gine assesses her own words, even she doesn’t know what to hope for, what to wish for, what can she possibly expect out of her soulmate?

She never felt much for Bardock. She just saw him as friend, a friend she could wholly trust and not be afraid to be judged by. No other Saiyan male catches her eye either and she shrugs it off as the fact that she is fated to a certain soul mate already. But—

Her hand shakes as she edges towards a thought that she pushed back long ago. It takes great effort to avoid thinking about it when it creeps up to the surface of her conscious. There is a pounding to the side of her head, the sole act of avoiding to think about something yet having it so vividly present, gives her a headache. Deep down, deep in her gut, she knows why no male Saiyan catches her attention. She knows why she stammers, why her heart beats faster when she meets stronger female Saiyans. She knows why-

“Gine?” She hears Fasha call out, but it sounds so faint, so out of reach. Gine’s breathing quickens, and she feels the prickle of tears, gathering behind her eyes.

“Gine!” She gasps as Fasha squeezes her arm, to keep her from falling over. Gine looks back at Fasha, black eyes meeting purple eyes.

“It’s...” and Fasha pauses, eyes never wavering, never leaving Gine’s own. She can see it, the uncertainty, the fear of being reproached. Oddly enough, Fasha doesn’t like that look in Gine’s face. What has made her hurt so much? Even when she is near her, what did she miss to witness Gine’s face morph into such an expression?

“It’s okay. I’m here,” Fasha reassures.

They remain silent staring into each other’s eyes. Searching for answers. And then just as quietly,

“You always are,” is Gine’s response, as more tears gather and freely fall down her cheeks.

Before her stands her soul mate.

“Fuck,” is all Fasha manages to say when she hears Gine’s words. She feels heat assault her cheeks when Gine doesn’t pull away, and her own heart hammers away when the smaller Saiyan faces her properly.

“Was this obvious too?” Asks Gine, with a laugh that chokes into a sob. Fasha raises a hand to wipe away the moisture, and shakes her head, chuckling at first before laughing out loud.

She grabs Gine by the waist and starts spinning her, both Saiyan women laugh joyously.

“Touché,” is all Fasha says before pulling the other woman close, “I want to kiss you Gine,” and it is tame enough that it sounds almost like a plea.

“You may” whispers back Gine before she is engulfed by the warm, warm lips of her soulmate. When they finally pull back they are breathless and flushed. Fasha grins before leaning down to place another kiss to Gine’s cheek.

“You know,” she starts, laughing heartedly against Gine’s hair. She can smell the sweet scent of berries mixed with the butchery’s smoky odor, its Gine’s own distinct scent. “No one will believe it until we show them the tattoos.”

“I don’t care, let them doubt,” replied Gine, squeezing Fasha in hug, a stupid smile plastered in her face. Really, her day couldn’t be better.

In the background Borgos is sniffling, and embraces them both in a bone crushing hug.


End file.
